Cloudy Days
by kickstart
Summary: Somethings bothering Hermione, and Harry can tell. OotP spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

**Cloudy Days**

Hermione's changed, and it scares Harry

**Disclaimer: All of the written characters following this disclaimer are partially based on J.K. Rowlings work.**


	2. The Foul Letter

**Chapter One**

**The Foul Letter**

            Harry read the letter once more before he threw it down in disgust. He had no doubt that it was from Malfoy, at least, he thought it was. If one had shown him the letter the year before, evil as Draco really was, he would not have believed it. Ever since the threat at the end of his fifth year, Harry had been vigilant for signs of misdoing from the Malfoy's part.

            He began to take a fresh piece of parchment out, but then thought about the consequences if he told Moody or Lupin. He didn't want anyone else knowing about the foul letter that Draco sent. He decided not to tell anyone, not even the person of whom it was concerned. Hermione. This time, he took the letter and read it slowly, watching out for signs of a clue:

_You know whom this letter is from, potter. I'm not blatantly denying it. Just because someone very, very important to this outcome isn't with me at this moment…_

_            Lucious_. Harry thought. He scanned over the first few sentences again, wondering why this was relevant to the rest of the letter he'd read before. If anything happened to Hermione, he would instantly blame Malfoy.

_…does not mean it can put a damper on my plans. Your little mudblood friend is in danger. I'm not saying that I have anything to do with this; just as well, I'm not saying I **don't **have anything to do with it. You need to watch both yours and hers back. It's not going to be the best of years, is it, Potter?_

            Harry gave a frustrated grunt. How was he supposed to understand what Malfoy was saying? Were the deatheaters going to escape Azkaban with the help of the converted Dementors? Or was Draco going to try to put Hermione in danger?

_Granger isn't in a good position this year…already many irreversible things have happened to her this summer. There is not much you can do for her now. I know you will try to send her a letter…But hear this…don't be surprised if she doesn't send you one back!_

            Harry immediately walked to the middle of his room and crouched toward his floor. He grasped the squeaky floorboard and pulled it up, revealing birthday presents, and several stacks of thick, parchment letters. He took one of the stacks and untied the khaki cord holding them in place. He took took the first letter and opened it. It was the last letter that Hermione had sent, a couple weeks back. Everything was fine in the letter, except the part where she told him of the strange flu that her mother had acquired from one of her patients. _That's odd… thought Harry, replacing the letter, and putting the stack back in the floor. _

_Just remember Potter-Watch out!_

            Harry folded up the letter and placed it back into the broken monitor of the computer Dudley broke when he was eight. Harry stood up and stretched, wondering what he was going to do about the letter, he wasn't going to tell Tonks, Lupin, Moody, or any grown-up for that matter. He didn't want to write Hermione, partially because of what Malfoy wrote, and partially because he didn't want to stress her out more than she was. _Why not call Ron? Thought Harry. He could use the "Felly-tone" now, and Ron would keep it secret._

*               *               *

            "Maybe he's just trying to scare you?" offered Ron, as Harry listened on the other end of the receiver.

            "Nah…something's up with Hermione, she hasn't sent any letters in a couple of weeks! I'm just a bit worried about her. I mean…her mothers' just gotten a bad case of the flu," said Harry in a worried tone.

            "She didn't tell me her mother was sick!" Ron practically shouted.

            "Keep it down, Ron! Like I told you, she hasn't owled me in two weeks!" barked Harry, shrugging the bottom of a coat off his shoulder, getting cramped in the coat closet he was hiding in.

            "What ever you do, don't mention any of it to Hermy! Understand?" requested Harry, using the nickname that she acquired in the fifth year.

            "Yeah…whatever…" said a bored sounding Ron as he heard a click on the other end.

***Ron's POV

            "What was that about Ronnikins?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who was obviously listening to the other end of the conversation.

            "Nothing, Mum, stay out of it ok?" said Ron as he raised his voice.

            "As a member of the Order…I expected to keep you safe!" said Mrs. Weasley in an equally voluminous voice.

            "WELL, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY!" roared Ron as he ran through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

            Ron stared down at the trickling stream from his branch in the large apple tree, wishing that he could stay there forever. He shook his head of the trance, plucked a sour apple from the tree, and started eating it, staring at the endless fields. Thoughts raced into his mind. Maybe this was the reason Mione hadn't sent him anything for two weeks. He was tired of unanswered letters. He threw his apple into the stream and jumped down from his high branch. He began to run back toward the burrow, a useless idea in his head.

            Running through the door, ignoring his mother's warnings, he climbed the steep stairs to his orange covered room. He tripped over various articles explaining You-Know-Who's', arrival back in the wizarding world, and finally reaching his desk, he took out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled down note to Hermione. He quickly rolled it up, tied a leather string to it, and called Pigwidgeon from his perch on his closet rod. Ron tied the small scrap of paper to his legs and whispered to Pig where to take it.

            "Give this to Hermy as soon as you can-her life may depend on it," stated Ron in the form of a whisper to Pig.

            With that, he watched as the jumpy little Owl flitted around the outside of the burrow before taking off into the slightly darkening sky.

*               *               *

Harry's POV

            Harry looked at the list of supplies for school and sighed, he would be visiting the Weasley's tomorrow. He wasn't sure if Hermione would be there. It had been a week since him and Ron had talked on the phone, and Harry was well aware that Ron had sent a letter to Hermione in hopes of finding out what was going on. Nevertheless, the attempt was fruitless. School was going to start in three days and Harry needed sleep.

            He climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep, his dreams plagued by possibilities of the welfare for Hermione.

            Harry woke up to timid knocking at his door.

            "Gome ig," Harry managed in his sleep-intoxicated voice.

            Harry heard the squeal of the door being pushed open slowly. He pushed himself into a sitting position slowly as he caught sight of frizzy brown hair…

*               *               *

Ok… the disclaimer is on the default chapter.

Any reviews are accepted. I'll try to answer them personally, but if I don't, don't be offended.

I'll try to make each chapter 2,000 or more words. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long. More chappie's coming soon. J


	3. Tears and Remembrance

_(Answers to reviews and disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter.)_

**Chapter Two**

**Tears and Remembrance **

Ron's POV

            He could see her in the distance, her hair was whipping into her face, and eagles the colors of midnight were starting to block her from view. He felt a need to save her from the eagles. He started to run forward when he heard a low ring. He ignored it and kept going. It became louder and louder. Everything was swirling into a mixing bowl of color. He opened his eyes to find posters of men and women wearing orange smiling and winking at him. He realized that his new phone was ringing quite loudly. He reached his hand out to grasp the handle.

            "Hello?" said Ron uncertainly while yawning. A feeble voice answered him. He didn't recognize it.

            "Ummm, Ron? It's Hermione…" she paused uncertainly, wondering if she should continue. "I, well, I'm going to have my dad pick Harry up and take us to the burrow, ok?" she paused again. She could almost see Ron's bewildered face. 

            "But…um…eh-"Ron stuttered through the receiver as Hermione interrupted him.

            "I'll be there about elevenish, ok? I'll explain there," Hermione didn't feel like answering questions, and Ron could sense that. 

            "Ok, I guess…see you then," Ron muttered as he replaced the phone on it's cradle.

            Ron fell back onto his comforter…he didn't understand, first, Harry calls about a letter that Malfoy sent, then Hermione didn't return his owl, now she was going to be at his house with Harry in three hours? Ron wanted to ask so many questions at this moment, but he knew that they had to wait until Hermione and Harry got there. He seriously wished that Hermione hadn't changed, but at the sound of her voice, she had.

He slowly got out of bed and dressed. He made his way downstairs and was greeted by the rest of his family eating eggs and toast.

            "Minny's gonna fe here af eleben wib 'Arry," blabbered Ron, stuffing his mouth with buttered toast. Everyone turned to stare at him.

            "Don't you think, maybe dear, that Harry needs some time alone?" asked Mrs.Weasley gently, "I mean, err, after all he's been through, you know…" she finished lamely. 

            "You know, mum," hissed Ron in a deadly voice as he placed his toast down with sickly gentleness," I think it's up to Harry, don't you?" Ron got up with a loud screech as his chair flew back, causing everyone to gasp. He pivoted to the right and marched up the stairs. All of the Weasley's cringed as they heard a ferocious *BANG* as Ron slammed his door.

            Ron fell back on his bed and buried his head in the pillows. It was almost too much for him to bear. He hadn't been very happy before, and now, with Sirius gone, it seemed as if a bottomless pit was causing his heart to be plummeting into the earth. He hadn't talked to Harry about it much, knowing that it was a delicate subject for him to talk about. He slowly got up and started brushing his teeth and hair, deeply regretting that letter to Hermione.

Harry's POV

            He sucked in a breath as Hermione closed the door behind her. She wasn't as he remembered her. Her hair seemed to have grown frizzier over the summer and her skin was sallow and pale. She had visible bags under and around her eyes. She didn't have the zest that Harry remembered. Memory of the events of the year before flooded him with the painful reality. She walked forward and sat on the edge of his bed. Without words, she reached her hand forward and pushed his chin back up, so his mouth wasn't hanging open. (A/N: I had to!)

            "Um, hi Harry…" she whispered with her feeble voice. She lifted her head so her eyes met his. _They don't glitter anymore._ He thought sadly. He remembered his manners and spoke quickly.

            "Hi Mione, uh, how's everything?" He didn't want to sound deliberate; he realized that she hurt mentally and physically.

            "Ummm, mostly fine, I don't know how to say this," she hesitated, and Harry realized that she had tears in her eyes, "My moms checked into a local hospital, we're trying to get her into St.Mungo's, but we're having problem's because she's a muggle…" Harry could see tears start to slide down her skin.

             "The people at the hospital say that she doesn't have a lot of…time left," tears were gliding down her cheeks shamelessly, "They say she's got cancer, but can't do anything about it cause they haven't seen it before. I think someone's done something to my mum and me," she gulped as she grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face in it.

            It took Harry a second or two before comprehension dawned on him.

            "Your meaning to say, that you've got it too?" whispered Harry, his voice barely audible. Hermione just nodded in the stripped pillow as she was still shaking beneath it. Harry started to breath harder…did this mean what he thought it meant? Did he really have to suffer more? Before he realized it, Harry had Hermione in his arms as she cried on his shoulder, while Harry stared at the ceiling, tears making lone trails down his face. 

Ron's POV

            Ron made his down the creaky stairs as he heard a car drive up the dusty drive. When he reached the bottom step, he looked forward and saw Hermione as he never saw her before. He felt his heart break as he looked at her pained face. He then averted his gaze toward the equally ruffled Harry. Ron noticed that his face was rather red. He saw his mum giving both of them meaningful glances as Ron glared at her from the side. 

            "I'll help with those," mumbled Ron, still in a bad mood and pointing toward their luggage. He walked forward, took Hermione's trunk, and yanked Hedwig's cage from Harry. She gave a disgruntled hoot as she was taken away from her master. Both Harry and Hermione obediently followed Ron up the wobbly staircase.

*               *               *

            "You know," muttered Harry, "That they pay so much attention to how Voldemorts back, and just forget the fact that a completely innocent man has gotten killed? It's unbelievable," finished Harry, staring down at all of the newspaper scattered around Ron's room. He then thought about Hermys' mother, realizing that he really wasn't alone. 

            Hermione looked down, and Ron could swear that he saw her eyes glisten. They all sat around Ron's room for a while, in their own thoughts. It was completely silent, except for the chirping of occasional birds dropping by. Harry felt anger begin to bubble and froth inside him. How could all of those birds be so happy when the world was in such turmoil? He then heard the sad song of the Nightingale, and the anger subsided. (A/N: I don't even know if there are Nightingales in England…work with me. Lol.) 

            "Is there anything you two want to tell me?" asked Ron, breaking the deafening silence. Harry looked at Hermione with a furtive glance.

She gave him a tiny nod, not wanting to tell Ron about it yet. Harry looked quickly back at Ron.

            "No, it's just been a really stressful summer…for both of us." Ron gave both of them a "once over" and looked away quickly. He knew something was up. He wasn't about to forget about Mione's mum, or the letter from ferret-boy.

            "Let's take a walk near the stream…," said Hermione, with fake happiness in her voice. She had sensed the awkwardness in the air. With that, Hermione casually got up and walked toward the door. Harry and Ron reluctantly got up and followed Hermione outside.

*               *              *

            "It feels like nothings ever going to be ok again," said Harry, as he sat with his legs crossed on the bank of the small creek. Ron, who was standing against the apple tree nodded in agreement. Hermione, whose bare foot was skimming the surface of the creek from a low branch just shrugged. "I mean, It's really hard to except the fact that he's really, actually gone," his voice wavering slightly. Hermione blinked furiously as she stared down at her reflection. Ron just started to bite his nails, clearly uncomfortable. He shifted, slightly nervous. 

            "Well, it's not really our faults, he shoulda looked out…" Ron looked up to Hermione, who shook her head, warning him not to say anything else. He then looked at Harry, who looked out towards the distant fields, feeling extreme guilt. Ron looked down, ashamed; he barely remembered anything back at the Department of Mysteries the year before, thanks to a curse a deatheater placed on him.

            "Sorry, I didn't know," he mumbled into the grass. Hermione averted her gaze from the water up to the sky. Harry merely looked at Ron and nodded. Ron looked down, yet again. The silence drifted lazily in again. This time, it wasn't interrupted. Ron stared out toward the afternoon sun, Harry glared at his tattered shoes, and Hermione was staring at the stream again. Harry picked up a river rock and threw it into the stream. When it plopped, both Hermione and Ron looked at him. Ron looked away, but Hermione just kept staring into his eyes. She looked back down, her face flushed red. Ron noticed this, and gave Harry a dirty look, which he ignored. She and Ron had always had that "tension" between them, now Ron was a little jealous that Hermione was staring at Harry, and not him.

            His jealously was immediately forgotten, when Errol, the old family owl, flew straight into the trunk of the apple tree. Ron flew up, visibly startled by the entrance of the "ruddy old bird." Hermione made a squeaking noise and fell of the branch, half of her in the water, and half of her on the stretching bank. Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron looked at it with embarrassment on his face as he untied the roll of parchment from its scaly talons. Ron read it and frowned.

            "Can you please come back home with Harry and Hermione, your father and I wish to speak with you three." Ron shrugged and started home without waiting for Harry and Mione. Hermione gave him a curious glance as they started after him, Hermione trying to dry off in the meanwhile. They trudged back home silently, the burrow grew larger and larger in front of them. They entered the house to see Mr. and Mrs.Weasley sitting on the couch, looking nervous.

            "You wanted to see us?" said Ron in an unkind voice.

            "Err…yes, about that, will you have a seat?" asked Mr.Weasley. The three of them took a seat on the mismatching couch, directly opposite of Ron's parents.

            "As you know, we are fully aware of the…incidents that occurred at the Ministry of Magic last year." At these words, Harry visibly stiffened. "We know that we lost someone very dear to us…we want you to know that we really do care," Ron stood up abruptly.

            "And you were the ones who told me to leave Harry alone for a bit! NOW YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM QUESTIONS!" bellowed Ron. Harry caught sight of Ginny spying at the landing of the stairs. He hadn't seen her much during his visit. His attention tuned back in, when Ron flew out of sight, towards the kitchen.

            "Well then, I guess we should just apologize, we realize that it really isn't such a good idea to discuss this at the moment," said Mr.Weasley, stumbling over his words. Harry just nodded and Hermione stared at the odd clock on their wall.

            "Have you received your Hogwarts letters yet?" asked Ron's mum brightly, trying to change the subject as fast as she could.

            "Yeah, a few days ago," muttered Harry, as Hermione now looked at the stairs, probably staring at Ginny too.

            "Oh good, you all go on and fetch Ron, I know it's late, but it'll keep our minds off of certain things," said Mrs.Weasley, looking at Harry with a cautious look. Hermione got up to look for Ron, as Mr. and Mrs.Weasley both beckoned him toward them.

*               *               *

Thanks for waiting; this chapter took me a little longer than normal. Chapter 3 might not be posted until Monday; I've got a busy weekend, cookies to those who reviewed. 

**Hollandgirl**: This chapter is relatively 2,100 words, thanks for reviewing!

**Usha88**: Hey thanx! I have some big surprises for my other chapters, so keep readingJ

**Metsmaniac2ks**: This story is going to take place during the school year, I'm still thinking on the Quidditch captain. Harry was having a hard time excepting Sirius's death, but this chapter is mostly based on that particular feeling in the characters. It is an h/h story, but it's going to be mild. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer on the default chapter.

**Chapter 3: Harry, Hermione, and Ron face old and new enemies at Diagon alley. Will Hermione find an answer to the sickness?**

~Broken Wings of Silver~


	4. Old and New

_(Disclaimer and author's notes at the bottom)_

**Chapter Three**

**Old and New**

            Ron reluctantly gave in. Ginny walked up the rest of the steps as they all started up the stairs to get their coats and letters. 

            "So, um, aren't you glad to get back to school?" said Hermione in an attempt to get Harry and Ron to talk to each other. Ron just grunted and Harry kept staring at the top of the stairs. Hermione frowned at let out a little, _humph. When they reached the top of the creaky staircase, they all went towards Ron's room. Harry and Hermione both reached for the door at once, and Hermione whipped her hand away, as both of them turned red. Again, Ron was a witness, and he wasn't very happy._

            "Um, I think that our letters are in your drawers (A/N: It's not how it sounds! Lol.)" Mumbled Harry to Ron, as Ron started toward his bureau. Hermione kept her head down, not wanting to look at Harry, and he blushed for a second time. Ron came back, wading through his articles of The Daily Prophet and shoved the letters in both Harry's and Hermione's hands. Hermione frowned as they got their coats.

            "Are you all ready? It's getting late, try and hurry," chirped Molly Weasley, in what she hoped was a cheerful voice. Neither Ron, Harry, nor Hermione replied.

            "Well then, let's go, you first Hermione," said Mr.Weasley as Hermione stepped forward and took a little of the floo powder in her hand and threw it at the bottom of the fireplace as she stood in the ashes from the burned wood in the iron grate. A brilliant emerald surrounded the remaining five. Ginny took her hand from her face as Ron stepped forward and repeated what Hermione had done, a minute before. 

*               *               *

            "One, two, three, four, five, and six," counted Mrs.Weasley, lastly pointing at herself, "Well, We'd better _pay_ a visit to Gringotts," snorted Mrs.Weasley, laughing at her own joke. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. 

            "Let's go," said Ron, starting toward the bank without waiting for the others to follow, "Hermione, you, and I will go to your vault and mum, dad, and Ginny can go to theirs. No need for them," Harry stared at Ron for a moment before shrugging and continuing in the regal doors in Gringotts bank. Hermione kept her head down as they passed rows and rows of high desks that sat goblins either counting or stamping something. Hermione had never taken a liking toward the hostile creatures. 

            "Meet us at Flourish and Blotts at eight thirty don't forget ok?" asked Mrs.Weasley as she headed off with a goblin, already leading them to their vault.

            "Yes mum, we'll be there," muttered Ron, who was visibly getting irritated. Hermione backed away as a nasty looking goblin lead them to a small cart on train tracks. Hermione was shaking slightly as she got into the cart with the goblin, Harry and Ron. Harry noticed this, and held on to her hand. Ron noticed this too, and he wasn't very happy about it. Harry caught all of the dirty looks he was giving him. Hermione rolled her eyes as if she was saying _Grow up!_

            When they finally reached the vault, Harry let go of Hermione's hand as he stepped on the solid stone. Ron got out second and helped Hermione out. When the goblin was done unlocking his vault, he gathered a sackful of galleons, sickles, and knuts before jumping back into the cart.

            "It's not eight thirty yet, we can still walk around," suggested Hermione. She started walking toward the sweets store, followed closely by Harry and Ron.

            "What do we have here, a common sight, isn't it, the mudblood, the weasel, and the boy who lived, how sickeningly sweet," drawled the last person the three wanted to run into.

            "You know, Draco, you could figure out more creative insults instead of the usual, it's really getting old, ya know," mumbled Harry as he rolled his eyes, "Where are your sidekicks anyway? Did they forget who you were?" Harry continued, looking over Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy's face flickered with something that resembled pain, but he covered it up by adding another insult to his already lengthy chain.

            "Wow, Potter. I didn't know you had the ability to think out of that thing you call a head…and it's really none of your business whether Goyle and Crabbe follow me around everywhere-" He was cut off when he realized that the trio had left him standing like an idiot in the middle of the street, talking to no one.

*               *               *

            "Gosh, I seriously can't stand that pathetic ferret! I wish he would just disappear, it just gets so old!" barked an irritated Hermione, as they walked out of "Suweat's Sweets", pockets bulging with cockroach clusters and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

            "Don't we all wish," muttered Ron as he stuffed his face with a chocolate bar. They were all walking on the cobblestone path in the middle of bustling Diagon alley, on their way to Flourish and Blotts.

            "I wonder if your par-" Harry was cut off when a short girl with reddish, blonde hair stepped in front of them.

            "You must be the famous trio, Pansy has told me so much about you," she said with a horrible voice that reminded Ron of Miss Umbridge's face. 

            "Uhh, yeah, who are you, then?" asked Harry with a curious look on his face. 

            "I'm Dello Malley, a first year at Hogwarts, I'm Pansy's friend," she croaked, looking at Hermione as if she were the plague, "You must be the dirty little mudblood that Pansy is always referring to…" Hermione blushed, but not before she gave Malley a dirty look. Ron averted his gaze from Hermione as a dumpy looking woman that resembled Dello, but with familiar flaming red hair stopped in front of her.

            "Lo, honey, time to go home, say good bye to yo-" but she was cut off by an incredulous looking Ron, "Great aunt Millry?" he asked.

            "You've got to be kidding me! She's your aunt?" asked Hermione as Mrs.Malley looked around for an escape, before nodding and turning back to Dello.

            "Let's go."

            "That…was weird," mumbled Harry, turning to Ron for an explanation.

            "Ummm, I guess I should explain, huh?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione and Harry, "Well, Millry Malley is my great aunt on my mum's side of the family. My parents aren't fond of her, she's…sort of on You-Know-Who's side, if you know what I mean. She keeps it really secret, though. So she doesn't get caught." 

            "That's weird, because my parents are dentists, you know that, well, she was in their office about a month ago," whispered Hermione. Harry gave her a look that supposedly said _it sounds suspicious._ She gave him a slight nod.

            "Oh…will you look at the time!" exclaimed Hermione, who clearly wasn't comfortable in the hot seat. Ron and Harry gave each other quizzical looks before they set of to Flourish and Blotts. 

            Harry was thinking of Hermione on the way toward the bookstore. He was worried about her sickness, but he was puzzled. How could she hold up so well? When he saw her in his room, she was visibly sick, but now she looked as if she was as healthy as he or Ron. Harry made a point of bringing it up when they were alone together. (A/N ;-) 

*               *               *

            "You're finally here! We were starting to get worried about you guys, try to hurry, we won't wait for you next time!" said Mrs.Weasley as she scolded Ron. He just shrugged as he followed Harry and Hermione toward a more secluded area of the store. He stepped over piles upon piles of what looked like large black, leather bound books the size of muggle computers as he made his way up the narrow staircase to the next level. He finally caught up with Harry and Hermione, who were sitting at a fairly large desk covered in atlases and ancient spell books. He pulled a crumbling chair up to one side of the desk, as Hermione scooted over, so he could fit. 

            "I wonder how the school is taking all that's been happening," whispered Harry, trying to keep the conversation to themselves. "Dumbledore's probably getting extra security for the school, there's definatly going to be changes this year,"

            "Speaking of school, I wonder who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," muttered Hermione over the chatter of the crowds below, stating the all too familiar words heard every summer by the trio. Ron, who had just been sitting back for the conversation, now sat up strait and listened with mild interest playing on his face. 

            "Maybe it's going to be one of the Order…that would be wicked!" said Ron as he almost toppled over his tipping chair.

            "It could happen, but I don't think that Dumbledore'll risk getting found out, I mean, the Order needs to be kept secret from anyone not in it. _We shouldn't even know!" hissed Harry as they all bent their heads together to be able to hear well._

            "And we all know that Dumbledore _does_ think like that." Mumbled Hermione.

            "We do know one thing though, it's probably not going to be Umbridge!" said Ron, trying to break the thick tension about the new school year that was quickly approaching. Hermione and Harry both started cracking up until they couldn't stop laughing at nothing in particular. They finally settled down when they realized that they were getting odd stares from the different customers in the store. 

            "We'd better get back to your mom, she's probably worrying about you," managed Harry while he was gasping for breath. Hermione and Ron both nodded as they gathered the books they had picked up earlier. Ron shook his head as Hermione struggled under the weight of the dusty and heavy books. Hermione led their way down the stairs toward the main level.

            "You know," said Hermione in a 'know it all' tone, "We really should have been getting our school books, I was hoping to see what Defending and Cursing the Dark Arts by Nordila Stotinka is about. I hope it's normal!...Hey Ron, look-your mothers' gotten our books for us again," Ron and Harry turned around, and sure enough, there was Mr. and Mrs.Weasley with Ginny, all of whom were piled under thick, musty books. 

            "Well, these aren't as cheap as I thought that they would be, but that one by Sordidly Notak was surprisingly inexpensive!" bubbled Mrs.Weasley, as Ginny rolled her eyes, which were peeking over her pile of books. Ron turned red as he corrected his mother.

            "Mum, its Nordilla Stotinka, isn't it already past Ginny's bedtime?" he mumbled as Ginny started to protest, "I'm fifteen now! Not five-!"

            "Now kids! Lets just get these paid for, and then we'll sort things out," said Mr.Weasley, trying to smooth the creases out of the argument. Ginny huffed as she made her way to the long line for the poor cash register, which was endlessly _*ringing* and *__cha-changing.* Mr. and Mrs.Weasley followed her to the end of the line as the trio stayed in the secluded corner._

            "Listen, we'll continue our little talk on the train, we have to get back now, we don't know who's listening right now." Whispered Hermione as they made their way back to the line. They got back in line with Ginny and her parents and Harry noticed that Ginny gave Ron a dirty look. He just rolled his eyes; Harry smiled and shook his head. Hermione was too busy in another one of her adventures in the depths of one of the ancient books to notice this little sibling tiff.

            "When they were finally done paying for their books, Mr.Weasley led them outside and to the public floo-network building. Harry had been once before in his second year. The whole building was made of crumbling brick, even the fireplaces. Mr.Weasley was immediately waved through as they were assigned a fireplace.

            "Number nine today, it's one of the newer models!" explained Ron as they made their way to a less-crumbling fireplace with a large barrel of what Harry new of as floo powder. Harry waited till he was the last one waiting for the fireplace. Before he could throw his pinch of floo powder into the grate, he saw Malfoy and his father, Lucious, enter the building. Draco caught his eye, and the last thing Harry saw before being pulled back into the Weasley residence was him mouthing, "Watch out." 

*               *               *

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to finish. **It's been a really busy week for me. School started today, so my chapters _will _be less frequent, but I'll definatly keep writing this story as much as I can.

**Alphabet-Phsyco: **Thanks, I planning on writing this till the end!(Holds up her computer mouse and brandishes it like a sword.)

**Hollandgirl****: Thanks, and again, I'm really sorry about it taking so long to update.**

**Metsmaniac2ks: **Cool! I'm not planning on doing that to her, but it will be a hectic year for her.

**Where's Waldo****: **Keep reading! :-)

**Usha88: **I'm glad that you appreciate my writing, I'm touched!(puts her hand on her heart and stares heavenward while her dog rolls his eyes.)

**Slim: **Thank you, keep reading.

_(disclaimer on the default chapter)_

**Chapter four:** Things go wrong for Hermione on the train. 

~***~Broken Wings of Silver~***~


End file.
